Sins of a Temptress
by Savoir Catrina Tudor
Summary: During his yearly search for a mistress among the Gryffindor seventh years, Snape gets a lot more than he bargained for when he gets swept up into a web of lies, deceit, and the search for true happiness, no matter what it may be.


**Author's Note:** You might know me, but this is my first fanfic under this name. It is also the first _extremely_ dark and crude and mean and horrible fic I have ever written and it came from the darkest recesses of my mind, the side I had no idea I even possessed until a few days ago.

When I first thought of this idea, I didn't think it was going to become a long story. But I started thinking about it, and now I have a lot of ideas for it. This could be a long fic… And what the ending will be, I honestly have no idea. 

**Pairing:** Severus Snape / Ginny Weasley (NOT ROMANTIC)

**Rating:** R (for sex, prostitution, language, and eventually violence)

**Summary: **During his yearly search for a mistress among the Gryffindor seventh years, Snape gets a lot more than he bargained for when he gets swept up into a web of lies, deceit and the search for happiness.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters, although I do own most of the plot. I apologize if I took some of your plot accidentally. What can I say? I read a lot of fics.

***************

Severus Snape was a bastard. Oh, not in the sense that his parents weren't married…they had been, thank you very much. But he was _made_ bastard, the kind that would yell at students for playing too close to the entrance to his quarters, and who tormented the overachievers and made life miserable for those who had no clue what they were doing. He lived to destroy people's lives, and that was one thing that he was working on at that moment.

Snape had often taken a mistress during the more … _lonely years of his teaching, usually one of his seventh year students. The year before had been Parvati Patil. She had been easy to manipulate and he hadn't even had to pay her for the pleasure... And the pleasure had been quite good, although her talent was somewhat lacking. He definitely hadn't been her first, but it was obvious her previous partners had very little sexual finesse._

This year, the pickings were not that good. The only one that was halfway decent was Ginny Weasley. He was not anxious to take her… No matter how literal that statement was. He tried to make it a point not to take any virgins as a mistress—for one, they lacked any kind of talent, and for two, if found out, he was more likely to get nailed by either the girl's parents—or in this case, brothers—or the school. Not that he felt _she would leak anything… But this __was a school, and students stumbled upon too many things for their own good._

He supposed he could take someone from one of the other houses, but the Hufflepuffs would never make it past the doorway to his chambers without fainting, the Ravenclaws would be too methodical about it, and the Slytherins… Snape shivered. They were even uglier than the Gryffindors, especially this year. He had to be attracted to her to be able to get it up. 

This made Ginny Weasley the only logical choice. With that red hair of hers she reminded him of someone else he'd once wanted as a mistress… But he'd never gotten her because she'd never left the side her precious _prince_ long enough for him to get to her. However… Miss Weasley had no boyfriend. She'd never had a boyfriend, and she wasn't likely to get one either. She took after Miss Granger in the fact that she was concentrated on her studies more than boys.

And who said that she wouldn't be easy to manipulate? He knew what had happened in the chamber. He knew that Tom Riddle—also known as Lord Voldemort—had manipulated her… Oh, yes. It would not be difficult at all.

Snape strode down the corridor to his next class—seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins, double Potions. He always made sure to put the Gryffindors and Slytherins together for every year. It made it all the easier to show his contempt for the lowly Gryffindors. Making sure his robes were billowing dramatically behind him, he swept into the room, taking most of the students by surprise, although the Slytherins just smirked knowingly. 

Ginny Weasley was already in her seat, of course, as befit the Head Girl. She'd so far had no detentions this year… But then again, the year had only just begun. Snape tilted his head fractionally. Then again, perhaps if she wouldn't cooperate he could use the threat of detentions as a little … incentive. 

The class went relatively smoothly, although Colin Creevey ended up destroying his potion and spraying half the class in an engorgement solution. Snape smirked. He was certain Creevey could use the potion on certain parts of his anatomy. Perhaps he would give the boy some as a … _present. The smirk widened. Yes…_

But probably not. It really would not be beneficial to his cause at all. So as the rest of the class filed out of the room, Snape said, "Miss Weasley, I need to see you."

The girl stopped packing up her things and walked to the front of the room. Snape's mouth watered, and he felt himself growing stiff. If he didn't know better, he would call her a seductress… But she was a virgin. He would bet his life on it, as would most everyone else in the school. But the way her hips were swinging in such a _rhythmic motion… _

Snape shook himself inwardly. "Miss Weasley," he purred, standing up and backing her into the corner of the room, "I would like to make a proposition for you…"

The girl was starting to look slightly panicked, and Snape raised a hand to her breast, brushing his thumb lightly over her nipple. She shivered, closing her eyes, and Snape began unbuttoning her blouse, brushing his lips over the exposed skin. Oh, Gods, he was growing even harder as he bared more of her creamy white skin! He finally succeeded in getting her blouse open and he kneaded her breasts so hard he was almost certain it was painful, but she made no noise to support that fact. 

He slipped one of her nipples into his mouth, nipping at it. She squealed, digging one of her hands into his hair and pulling his head up. She looked into his eyes, hers liquid pools of desire, and whispered, "That's not nice, Severus…" 

The soft lilt of her voice only served to arouse him even more, and Snape reveled in it, glad he had made such a wonderful choice of a mistress this year. Yes, this was definitely one of the better years. It was amazing how well she was doing this… If he didn't know better he would never believe her to be a virgin. 

Snape was so involved in reveling in his arousal that he barely noticed her hands undoing his trousers until one of her hands slipped down to cup him. He groaned as she rubbed her thumb over the tip, bringing him painfully close to release. But he still held back, wanting to bury himself in her virgin sweetness before coming. Suddenly she pulled her hand out and whispered, "Not yet…" and proceeded to step away from him, slipping of her blouse. 

Snape's mouth went dry at the sight of her nipples puckering at the sudden onslaught of cold, dry air. She walked over to his desk and turned, facing him. His arousal was starting to become _painful_. Somehow, with her top bare and yet her bottom still looking completely respectable, it was arousing him as nothing else ever had… The whole student/teacher relationship was suddenly a lot more fun than it had been before. 

Ginny stood in front of the desk, not moving, just standing… And yet he could not have been more aroused. It was shocking, to say the least. She was almost a temptress, with her curly, dark, red hair loose around her shoulders, almost—but not quite—covering her breasts, just screaming 'innocent.' 

Snape slinked his way towards her, taking in the sight of her unbound hair and pert breasts, eyeing her skirt distastefully. That really would have to go. As he reached her and slid a hand down to her skirt, she pulled his hand away, whispering "Not yet," in that sultry voice that only served to make him want her more. 

The room was suddenly getting quite warm, and Snape pulled off his shirt, eager to feel her full breasts against his chest. He pulled her to him, savoring the feel of it… Yes, this was going to be a fun year. 

The Potions Professor leaned his head down and took one of her nipples into his mouth, biting and sucking alternately while she moaned under his ministrations. He reveled in sweet softness of her skin, trailing his tongue along her belly until he reached her skirt. Once again, he attempted to take it off, and once again, she pulled him back up. 

Snape was getting impatient. As much fun as this was, he knew something that would be a lot more fun. So he put his hand down and attempted to take her skirt off _again_. He was succeeding when suddenly he heard Ginny say, "_Petrificus__ Totalus," and suddenly, he couldn't move at all. _

The girl stepped away from his prostrate body, walking over to the corner where she'd lost her shirt, and slowly dressed again. As soon as she was looking respectable, she turned to him and said—again with the sultry voice—"Severus, I don't do this for free. If you want it, you'll have to pay for it… That is," she paused, looking thoughtful, "if you can even afford it." The Gryffindor tilted her head, eyeing him. "You aren't as good-looking as people I usually take on, but you certainly are a passionate person…probably a firecracker in bed. 

"Well," she said, walking closer to him, "I think I might be able to do you. But it's going to cost you thirty galleons each time." She leaned down, and whispered in his ear, "I'm not cheap, Severus."

She then released him from the spell, and strode out of the room as dramatically as Snape had entered it. 

Looking after her, Snape whispered, horrified, "What have I gotten myself into?"


End file.
